1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for creating a call connection. The present invention further relates to pausing an attempt to make a call connection.
2. Introduction
A user seeking to call another user may use a cellular network. A first user may make the call using an origin user device and a second user may receive the call using a target user device. The origin user device may contact a network server to access the network. The network server, upon request from the origin user device, may initiate a connection with the target user device. The origin user device may cancel the connection request, or proceed with the call.